


Devotion

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After getting hurt on a mission, Felicity reveals her real feelings for you.





	

  When Oliver had sent you out on your first solo mission, you were really excited. Even though it was something as simple as just patrolling, you had been waiting quite a while for this moment. Oliver had been training you for the past six months. You were actually really good when you started. You could pick locks and pockets, plus you had great hand-to-hand combat skills due to your excellent upper body strength and acrobatics.

When you first came to Oliver and asked him to train you, he instantly shot you down. Granted, at the time he thought that you had no experience in fighting, and he wasn’t really in the mood to train someone from the ground up. You had told him about how you could fight, but he didn’t believe you, so you negotiated and ended up in a sparring match. If you could ‘survive’ for more than five minutes, he’d train you in weapons combat.

Let’s just say that you lasted way longer than five measly minutes, you had even managed to pin him. So, he obviously trained you. You caught on quickly and easily, the motions coming to you as if you had always known them. You still spent a lot of time down in the Arrowcave, and if in the middle of a training session Ollie would have to leave, you hung out with Felicity and helped over the coms.

You and Felicity had always been close. From the moment the two of you met you had just clicked easily into a friendship. It helped that you both knew Oliver was the Green Arrow too, you had someone to talk about stuff with. It was refreshing to be able to talk to someone so freely, you always looked forward to the time you and the blonde got to spend together. So, you took every opportunity you had.

So when you finally were allowed to go into the field with the rest of the team, you and Felicity had drifted apart a little. You really weren’t sure why, I mean you guys still spent most, if not all of your time together, so what had happened to the incredible friendship that you had built with her? The answer was easy, Felicity had begun to fall for you.

She didn’t mean for it to happen, seriously. She never even thought of you as more than a friend until Rory had pointed out that she was staring at you from across the room as you worked out. It was after that when she noticed that her heart raced whenever you were around, how a smile in Felicity direction left her breathless. That when you talked to her, Felicity’s whole day was instantly better.

She began to distance herself. She was not only afraid of her own feelings, she was afraid of how you would react. As far as she knew, you were completely and totally into guys. She didn’t think she had a chance. She did though. She didn’t notice that you looked at her the same way. That you smiled when she walked into the room purely because she was there. She made you happier than you had in a while.

That’s kind of the reason that you jumped at the chance to go on the patrol. You, Oliver, and Felicity were in the Arrowcave when Oliver suggested you patrolled the area while he was at some mayor thing. You said yes not only because you were excited it was your first solo mission, you also didn’t want to be stuck in the room with Felicity for the rest of the night. Especially with how awkward things had been between the two of you.

You really shouldn’t have gone on the mission alone, because you were distracted, and kind a angry, so you did something risky. You knew that when the robber had threatened to shoot you, you shouldn’t have pointed an arrow at him, but alas, you did. That was a very bad decision on your part, especially because you ended up getting shot in your right calf. Luckily you were on your way back so you weren’t that far.

When you limped back into the room, Felicity instantly rushed over once her eyes landed on you. She helped you over to the table and got you your supplies so you could help her stitch you up. As you reached for the cleansing supplies in her hand, she pulled away and ended up hitting you in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking out there, y/n you could’ve gotten yourself killed! Why didn’t you talk to me? I would’ve helped.” Felicity, grumbles, scolding you as she began to clean the wound, making you let out a hiss.

“Well I’m sorry, I honestly thought you’d just ignore me like you have been the past few days.” You roll your eyes, although the anger on your face drops again as she pours some antibacterial solution on your wound.

“I wouldn’t have ignored you! Do you even know how scared I was when I heard that gunshot go off?! I was terrified that I had lost you, and god I’m so in love with you I don’t know what I would do if that happened.” Felicity admits, a sigh leaving her lips as she begins to cut the gauze to fit over the wound.

“What?” You ask as your brain processes her words. Once the sound leaves your mouth she realizes what she said, her face scrunching up as she internally screams at herself. As she opens her mouth to speak, you cut her off by pulling her face to yours, your lips meeting hers as you kiss her passionately.

A small squeak leaves her mouth before she begins kissing back, her hand reaching up to rest lightly on your waist. You pull away breathlessly, and when your eyes flutter open to meet hers, a smile breaks out on your face. Felicity lets out a small giggle, her face flushed as she turns back to your wound, continuing to stitch you up and then wrap the gauze around. She secures it with some tape before looking back up and into your eyes, a bright smile on her face.


End file.
